


a way to get rid of hiccups

by yongheescereal



Category: CIX (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yongheescereal/pseuds/yongheescereal
Summary: Yonghee started hiccuping and Jinyoung tries different remedy to get rid of it.orJinyoung and Yonghee celebrates New Year and the first snow of the season.
Relationships: Bae Jinyoung & Kim Yonghee
Kudos: 22





	a way to get rid of hiccups

Jinyoung and Yonghee were the only one who's sober enough to clean the mess after celebrating New Year. Even Hyunsuk, their youngest is wasted even after drinking only half a bottle of soju, the kid didn't stop talking about how bitter the alcohol is but kept on drinking, " **Hyung, why do adults enjoy alcohol?"** he asked for the 20th time. Yonghee couldn't help but to shake his head and smile on how cute his dongsaeng is.

Yonghee tucked Hyunsuk in his bed and made sure the youngest was sleeping. He came out and saw Jinyoung cleaning up their mess.

**"Jinyoung-ah, we can clean those tomorrow once we wake up. You should sleep now."** Yonghee said, slightly tip-toeing and gently closing their room he shares with Hyunsuk to prevent creating unnecessary noise.

**"It's fine, I want to sober up first before sleeping so a headache won't be that severe once I wake up."** He said while dusting off the couch.

Yonghee took the bottles and cups to put it on the kitchen's counter where most of their trash was placed.  **"How about hot choco before bed?"** he asked, the latter just smiled in response.

After cleaning, Jinyoung wanted to check the youngest, thinking he might create and mess and vomit all over the sheets. Yonghee saw it and finished the hot choco he made and followed Jinyoung.

**"Just making sure he didn't puke."** Jinyoung said and chuckled upon Yonghee entering the room.

**"Wanna try stargazing?"** the smaller boy asked him, handing the hot choco and both headed to the veranda.

**"Do you like stars?"** Yonghee asked as soon as Jinyoung handed him a blanket that will help them keep warm. The younger just nodded and stared at the stars. A long silence between them that even their own heartbeat can be heard. But it wasn't awkward, it surprisingly felt so nice and comforting. Yonghee was used to this silence, Jinyoung isn't that type of person who has a lot to say, but having someone beside you even though words can't be utter is still lulling for Yonghee.

After a few minutes staring at the unknown, a white particles started to fall.  **"It's snowing."** Jinyoung mumbled. Yonghee opened his hand and waited for a snowflake to reach his own palm. A beautiful and detailed snowflake landed on his palm.

**"They say snowflakes are one of God's most fragile creations, they come in different and unique shapes and when the first snowflake landed on you, that means you have a pure soul."** Jinyoung said out of nowhere, eyeing the little snowflake on Yonghee's palm that started to melt. 

Yonghee was taken aback, his head was filled with thoughts that he didn't realize he's been staring at Jinyoung. The latter did the same and stared nonchalantly. Yonghee thought of something about first snow, they say if you are out with someone you like on the first snow of the season a love will blossom between them, and Yonghee couldn't take this thought away.

_ That made Yonghee baffled and started hiccuping. _

  
  


For a normal person, hiccups aren't a big deal. It will go away after a second or a minute. But for Yonghee, it's painful. Jinyoung noticed that as Yonghee started to gasp for air, having a difficulty in breathing.

There's a lot of ways to stop hiccups, (1.) drink water (2.) breath into a paper bag and (3.) Dissolve a spoonful of sugar on tongue. But those things can't be seen inside their room. It will take some time if he goes out of their room just to find those.

Jinyoung thought of some remedy that doesn't need those objects, **"Hold your breath for 3 seconds."** He instructed, placing his thumb on Yonghee's lip and putting a little pressure.

But the hiccups didn't stop, Jinyoung found himself staring at Yonghee's delicate eyes, trying to figure out what he'll do next but his attention was drawn to the latter's lips. 

_ And the next he knew, he's already kissing Kim Yonghee. _

The thumb he places in his lips were moved to Yonghee's cheeks, gently caressing it. Yonghee couldn't move at first but started responding as he snapped his hand around Jinyoung's neck pulling him closer that made the younger smile between their kisses. Jinyoung on the other hand could only focus on how he felt Yonghee's lip against him and how addictively and soft it is.

They stopped to gasp for air, their forehead still sticking, Yonghee wasn't sure if that really happened, he stared at Jinyoung just to make sure this wasn’t a product of his imagination. And there he saw Jinyoung's mouth curled up into a smile giving him the assurance that what happened was all true.

**"See? Your hiccups stops."**

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
